And Then I Kissed You
by PuppetOrMaster
Summary: When Jack returns to the TARDIS it's dark and lifeless, much like it's thief. "Please, make me forget", the Timelord said. Will Jack be able to? Jack X 10. Homoerotic (or yaoi, which ever you prefer). One shot - technically sequel to my story Spin Who's Bottle, you don't need to read the first to (mostly) understand this one


_Hey guys, I found my USB!  
Just a quick note: This is technically a sequel to one of my story Spin Who's bottle, but you don't need to read that one to understand this one completely. So anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Jack had known that he had to see the Doctor. He couldn't explain it, but he did. So he had left behind his trustworthy, but now slightly betrayed team to look for the Time-lord, a bad feeling sinking in his stomach. And as he walked into the TARDIS, he saw why. No lights flashed, no noises whirled, the time-machine unnatural still and silent as though it had frozen itself in time. _It's mourning, _Jack thought as he made his way towards the centre. _It's mourning for Rose. For Rose, and the Doctor. _It all seemed so sad and alone.

"Jack?" a weak voice called softly from around the central console.  
"Doctor?" Jack replied, making his way around the once sparkling feature to where the Doctor sat sprawled against it. He wore only one shoe, the other looking as though it had been thrown as it stuck high wedged in one of the many shapes that spun its way up to the roof. His coat lay discarded on the floor a few steps away, where it had been dropped. A tie still hung around his neck, but loosely, not having been touched for days. The usually slick brown hair was a mussed mess, sticking out at odd angles, and when he turned to look at Jack, his deep brown eyes were like twin pools of sadness.

"Oh Doctor," Jack said softly, as he crouched down beside the ruined Timelord.  
"How've you been?" the Doctor croaked, a twinge of a half smile playing on his lips.  
"I've been good," Jack replied, resting a hand momentarily on the side of the Doctors face before running it through the Timelords snarled mess of hair. "Can't say the same 'bout you though."  
"Naah, I've been fine," the Doctor said brightly, forcibly drawing out some of his lost lustre. "Look at me, fit as a fiddle, if a fiddle can be fit. Never really understood that saying."

Jack gave a low chuckle. But it gave way quickly, and he looked at the shade of a being, disheartened to see the Timelord is this state.  
"What happened to you?" the man asked, guilt rising in him as he saw the small light once again leave his friends face.  
"You know what happened," the Doctor choked, turning his head away slightly.  
"Doctor..."  
"I can't," the Doctor whispered huskily. "I can't stop thinking about her. I feel so, so terrible, and I can't do anything. I want to see her, to hear her voice, but I can't. She's gone. She's in another universe. On the other side of a door that I locked and I don't know what to do."  
The Timelord broke off and took a deep breath to try and calm himself.  
"Why me?" Jack asked, watching as the Doctor took another long breath to stay his hysteria. "you know that I would do anything, _anything, _I could to help, but I'm _wrong_ I shouldn't exist and you're the one that told me that. You're the one that ran away from me to avoid looking at something that shouldn't be. So why me?"  
"Would you really?" asked the Doctor softly, raising his head to look into Jack's eyes.  
"Really what?" asked Jack, frowning slightly as his question was ignored.  
"Do anything."  
"Yeah," said Jack without hestitation. "Of course I would."  
"Then kiss me," said the Doctor.  
Jack blink with surprise. "What?"

"Remember that night when we played spin the bottle?" The Doctor asked. "I kissed her that night. Oh god, was I so glad to finally have kissed her. It was everything I thought it would be. And then I kissed you. It was so, so much more. And I forgot about her. She was right there, and I didn't even notice, I didn't even care. It was only you." He pressed a tired hand onto Jacks' cheek. So please, Jack. Please make me forget, or I'll go mad."  
Jack looked at the Doctor and placed his hand over the one covering his cheek, his mind waving back and forth as he struggled to decide what to do. Would it be right or wrong to do this? Would it be taking advantage of his precious Doctor? A shame to Rose's memory?

But as he turned his gaze upon the Doctor and saw the loss, the need, he knew that it didn't matter what he thought. This was for him.  
"You'll regret this," he told the Timelord.  
"I won't," the Doctor asserted, and he shoved Jack in the chest, knocking the American over. He barely had time to push himself back up into a sitting position before the Doctor was sitting in his lap. "Please."

And Jack gave in. Carefully, he placed his lips on the Doctor's and he heard the Timelord give a small sigh of satisfaction. He parted his lips and the Doctor did the same, and now they were kissing as if the only oxygen left lay in the lungs of the other. Jack broke the kiss and tenderly trailed kisses across the Doctor's neck, crossing from the small area near his collarbone to the little nook behind his ear and he felt the Timelord shiver. Returning to the lips, they were again parted and locked in with each other, more savagely this time. Jack slipped his tongue into the Doctor's mouth and skilfully moved around, tasting the Doctor thoroughly. The Doctor suddenly began to purr, and both men stopped at the noise, Jack crooking an eyebrow and the Doctor looking away sheepishly.  
_How can a grown man be this cute?_ Wondered Jack before reigniting the kiss, which grew more and wilder until teeth were clashing and lips swelled from being bitten.

Forgoing the Doctor's mouth, Jack again attacked his neck, this time leaving a forest of small purple and blue marks all over the Doctor's the exposed areas of skin. The Doctors' tie was thrown away, followed by Jack's signature coat and the suspenders he wore underneath. Shirts didn't last much longer and suddenly both men were topless, the Doctor leaning back as Jack proceeded to assault his chest the way he did his neck, more bruises rising on the Doctor's pale skin as the Time-agent licked and bit at him. The Doctor shivered in pleasure, and neither of them knew who did it but his pants were added to the pile of discarded clothing, his underwear following closely behind. They lay on the ground, goose bumps rising on the Doctor as the cold floor touched his naked skin. The kiss went on, tongues entwined until Jack once again ended it and went to the Doctors neck. He didn't stay there long, and he slowly made his way down from the Doctor's neck to his collarbone, to his chest, down to his abdomen and stomach, to his navel and lower. He paused for a moment and looked up at the panting Doctor and flashed him a cool smile before engulfing him in his mouth.

"Ha," the Doctor gasped as warmth engulfed his length. Slowly, Jack began to bob his head up and down, skilfully manipulating his tongue around the Doctor's erect member, relishing as the Doctor began to pant more heavily and scrabbled fruitlessly at the ground.  
"Mmmnnn," the Doctor moaned as Jack quickened his pace, his hips beginning to involuntarily buck towards Jack's touch.  
"I'm going to…!" the Doctor cried softly.  
"Going to what?" Jack asked, halting his movements and looking up at the Doctors flushed face.  
The Timelord squirmed.

"Don't stop!" he cried, more loudly this time, and with a smirk Jack complied, continuing faster than before. The Doctor's body began to twitch all over, and he gave a long moan before his breath started quickening again.  
"Ahh! Jack!" he exclaimed as he reached his climax, his body slackening as he lay there, panting on the cold, hard ground as Jack lapped up the few remaining drops caught on his lips.

"Hah, hah, hah," the Doctor breathed, his breath becoming still more laboured, an unprecedented panic rising in his throat, choking his air ways. Realising what was wrong, Jack crawled over to the Timelord, pulling him into his lap as he wrapped his arms around him, trying to soothe the Doctor.  
"Shh," he hushed gently, rubbing the Doctor's arms slowly. "Just breathe. Come on, in, out. In, out. In, out."  
And he sat like this until the Doctor fell asleep in his arms, where he'd awake the next morning.

* * *

_Any feed back is welcome, so don't be scared to share your opinion! _


End file.
